


Personne ne peut le dire.

by Melie



Category: Houshin Engi
Genre: Drabble, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Nazha/TianXiang (Nataku & Kou Tenshou). Peut être lu comme du gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personne ne peut le dire.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Rien à moi.
> 
> Nazha = Nataku
> 
> TianXiang = Kou Tenshou

Tian Xiang n'a pas perdu sa bonne humeur même après la mort de son père. Peut-être qu'il se force à rester souriant, mais personne ne peut le dire…

Personne, à part peut-être celui qui justement est le moins souriant de tous. Nazha, l'homme-baobei, violent et silencieux.

Pourquoi ces deux-là se trouvent-ils si souvent ensemble, personne ne pourait le dire. Ni pourquoi Nazha ne réagit pas plus visiblement lorsque Tian Xiang lui saute dans les bras. Pourquoi se contente-t-il de baisser les yeux vers lui, avec ce qui pourrait peut-être être assimilé à un sourire ? Personne ne peut le dire.


End file.
